Harry Potter and the Daughter of the Dark
by Grace Malfoy
Summary: Harry Potter enters his 5th year at Hogwarts with some very mysterious events weighing on his mind. Why is his scar hurting for no apparent reason? And why was a new student coming to Hogwarts? Does she alone hold the key to Voldemort's undoing?


Harry Potter awoke in a spasm of pain. Clapping his hand to the lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead, he tried to remember what he was dreaming about. But try as he might he could not remember what the dream was. Was there a dream? Harry wondered. There was always a dream when he awoke with his scar hurting. Shaking his head Harry got out of the bed slowly, moving his hand over his head to wipe the sweat from it. Then he realized that there was none of the cold sweat that always accompanied the horror and pain of a nightmare, but there was no horror and there had been no dream, Harry was sure of it. But why would his scar hurt? It only hurt when the Great Dark Lord Voldemort was feeling murderous or was close by. Quick as you please Harry sprang to the window to look out before moving to his doorway. There was no sign of any movement at all. "Of course, there's nothing there", Harry said to himself. "He can't be here, this house is protected." But knowing this did nothing to ease the anxiety knot forming in his stomach. Harry knew immediately what he needed to do. He had to write to Sirius. Sirius always wanted to know if anything unusual happened to Harry. This certainly was unusual; not the pain in his scar but the lack of a dream. Harry was no stranger to pain in his scar. In his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry had experienced horrible pain for weeks until he discovered that Voldemort was hiding in the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's turban. But that was nothing compared to the pain that he felt when he watched Voldemort's return only two months ago. Harry had been having graphic dreams of Voldemort and his Death Eaters killing innocent muggles and witches and wizards with the same curse that had killed Harry's parents fourteen years ago and left him with the scar that was causing him a lot of pain and trouble at the moment. This was the third time this week that he had been jerked out of his slumber with horror and pain in his scar. While Sirius knew about the dreams, Harry felt a pressing need to tell him about this pain; how it came without a dream and was still paining him. The pain usually came and went quickly with the dream contents that Harry struggled to remember to tell Sirius in his letters. Harry sat down at his desk and pulled a piece of parchment to him. He picked up his quill dipped it into his inkbottle and wrote: Dear Sirius, How are you? I'm fine. I got your last letter yesterday. I hope that you are keeping yourself out of site. Going back to Azkaban now would be terrible for our side. I thought that you would want to know that I was awakened just now with pain in my scar. I know that's not unusual but the funny thing is there was no dream to accompany it. I just woke up with pain worse than it was with the dreams. The pain still has not gone away although it has lessened. I just wondered what that meant. Do you know? Most likely by the time you get this I will be at Ron's. I'm leaving tomorrow! Take care of yourself and Buckbeak and say hello to Professor Lupin for me if you see him. Harry Harry folded up the letter so that he could send it with Hedwig when she came back. She had left a few days ago with a letter to Hermione, asking her when she was coming to Ron's for a visit. Harry turned to look at the clock. It was 2:30. Harry suddenly realized that he had been asleep for only an hour. He had been working on a particular horrible transfiguration essay that Professor McGonagall had assigned as summer work. Harry had already finished his History of Magic essay and the two potions essays that Professor Snape had assigned. After another glance at the clock Harry pulled his copy of Intermediate Transfiguration and his unfinished essay towards him. If he couldn't sleep he might as well work. He and Ron had made a deal to finish all their summer work before Harry came to stay so that could have lots of time to practice Quidditch since Ron was going to try out for the open Keeper position on the Gryffindor House team. Just then a large, snowy white owl swooped into Harry's bedroom. It was Hedwig and she seemed to be carrying five different letters. She landed on the desk next to Harry so that he could untie the letters. There was Hermione's response, a letter from Ron, and what looked like three Hogwarts letters, one with a bulge in it. Surprised, Harry looked up at his calendar counting down the days until he left for Ron's. It was to early for the normal Hogwarts letter to arrive. Harry opened one of the letters from Hogwarts first. His curiosity was getting the better of him. It was from Professor Dumbledore. Dear Harry, it read. I thought, since you are unable to keep up with the wizarding world while at your Aunt and Uncle's, it would be only polite of me to inform you of the recent developments. As hoped, Minister of Magic Fudge has finally come to terms with the fact the Voldemort has returned. ("Finally" thought Harry.) He was unsuccessful in taking Azkaban out of the hands of the dementors, Voldemort already had arrived and Azkaban was opened and the dementors are allied with the dark side. Since there are now many more dark wizards and witches out it is extra important for you to be on the alert. Contact Sirius or me if there are any unusual happenings to you or others (such as any strange dreams). We have made successful contacts with the giants with help from Hagrid and Madame Maxine. Hopefully we can stop them from joining Voldemort. I know that you would have preferred to go home with Ron Weasley this summer, but I must tell why you were unable to go immediately. When it became clear the living with your Aunt and Uncle was the wisest thing for you to do, I used a bit of old magic to protect you and the house while you are with the Muggles. No matter what, Lord Voldemort cannot get to you there. I have spent much of this summer protecting the Weasley household for you to stay there for the rest of the summer. Apparently, the spells only work with family so the Weasley's house is not protected but with five fully trained wizards in the house, I feel that it will be sufficiently guarded. Do stay on the alert Harry but do try and have a good summer. Sincerely, Professor A. Dumbledore. Harry's eyes darted up the letter again. There was nothing about Snape. Dumbledore had sent him on a mission that sounded like a spy job. Even though Harry hated Snape, he hoped that Voldemort hadn't killed him. Then Harry remembered his other letters. He opened the Hogwarts letter with bulge in it. Out came a letter and a badge, a Prefect's badge. Shocked Harry opened the letter and read: Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as a Hogwarts prefect. This is a very large honor and we hope that you will perform your duties admirably. As a prefect, you will help first years and new students find their way around the castle and help discipline students. You will be allowed to remove points from houses as long as you have a valid reason. You will also be given the password to Professor Dumbledore's office to be used in emergency purposes. Once again, congratulations. A list of other prefects is below. Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbot Ernie Macmillan Ravenclaw: Terry Boot Padma Patil Slytherin: Draco Malfoy Pansy Parkinson Gryffindor: Hermione Granger Harry Potter Sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress Harry couldn't believe he was a prefect. It was unbelievable. Harry, a prefect? He couldn't believe the people that were chosen as prefects. Draco? Pansy? Ernie? Himself? Of, course, Hermione was no surprise, but the others? This was certainly going to be an interesting year. Harry hoped that Ron wasn't going to be mad like he was last year over the Goblet of Fire even though that was certainly not Harry's fault. He opened the letter from Hermione next and read: Dear Harry, Thank you for your last letter. I'm so glad to hear from you and know that you're safe. I thought that I should tell you that I got a letter from Professor McGonagall. I'm a prefect. Isn't it great? I've always hoped I would be one. Congratulations to you on becoming one also. Well done, Harry. I heard from Ron that your Gryffindor's new captain. Congratulations! I was afraid Ron would be upset but he seems rather excited about it. I think he thinks your just going to put him on the team because he's your best friend. Anyway, to answer your letter, I'm coming to the Weasley's a week before school starts so we can all go to Diagon Alley and get our new supplies. I desperately need new robes. I'll send your birthday present to the Weasley's, don't worry. My parents have started reading the Daily Prophet and I'm enjoying explaining all the things in the wizarding world to them. They are worried about me now that you-know-who has returned, but I keep telling them that as long as Dumbledore is around we're all safe. I'll see you in three weeks! Have fun at Ron's and don't get into any trouble! Love, Hermione Harry found it funny that Hermione was teaching her parents all about wizarding, but thought that it was just like her. But what was this about quidditch captain? Harry quickly opened the last Hogwarts letter. Dear Mr. Potter, I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Gryffindor's new quidditch captain. You were chosen by the former captain, Oliver Wood. All the other players were sent letters earlier in the summer to accept your nomination as captain. Not one disagreed. Quidditch trials will be held on Tuesday, September 16. You will pick any new or reserve players that you need. Congratulations and good luck. Sincerely, Madame Hooch Harry grinned. Quidditch captain! It was such an honor. Once again, Harry hoped Ron wouldn't be mad. Speaking of Ron.Harry opened the last letter. Harry, Just wanted to say Great Job! on captain and prefect. I knew you were going to be one. Your Dumbledore's favorite student! Just kidding! Anyway, with you captain at quidditch, were sure to win the cup! Can't wait to see you. Ron Harry was very glad that Ron was excited over him being quidditch captain. He was with Ron on them winning the cup again. Gryffindor had finally ended Slytherin's winning streak two years ago and Harry hoped to help start Gryffindor on a winning streak. Harry glanced at the clock on his bedside table it read 3:15. Yawning, Harry put his letters down on his essay and got back into bed. The last thing he thought of before falling asleep was that tomorrow at 12 o'clock he was leaving the Dursley's for an entire year. 


End file.
